


【索香】山治的屁股

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治有个很翘的屁股，娜美与罗宾想知道他是怎么练的。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【索香】山治的屁股

人对自己的名字总是特别敏感，尤其是说出口的人还是两位美丽的女士。山治光是听到娜美和罗宾提到自己，根本没注意内容是什么，就已经化身爱情小旋风了。

「美丽的Lady们是在谈论我吗？」山治高速转动到两位女士面前停下，姿势那叫一个优美，让人想举满分牌。

「厨师先生来的正好，我们有问题想问你。」罗宾露出温和的笑容。

「能解决女士们的疑难杂症作为绅士我义不容辞！」山治深深一鞠躬。

「我们在讨论山治君的屁股为什么那么翘。」娜美一脸天真的看着山治。

山治鞠躬鞠到一半，屁股正高高噘起，冷不防的被丢下这么一颗炸弹，害他不知道该把躬鞠完还是赶快直起身子。他选择了后者。

「咳，我不是很确定娜美桑是什么意思。」山治拉了拉领带，头一次自愿的没把视线放在女士身上。

「字面意思。」娜美丝毫没有感受到山治的尴尬。「山治的屁股比我们两个女的都还翘，我们在讨论你是怎么练出来的。」

「我们想出了几个推测，既然厨师先生来了，就请你为我们解答吧。」罗宾微笑。

「选项一：因为是用腿打架，在战斗的时候就顺便练到了。」娜美用手指比了个一。

「选项二：其实厨师先生每天都有在我们看不到的地方练深蹲。」罗宾比了个二。

「选项三：山治君在煮饭的时候反正有时间，会顺便练习夹紧臀肉。」娜美比了个三。

听到这里，山治的嘴角已经开始抽搐。

「选项四：没有练，天生丽质。」罗宾比了个四。

「选项五：没有练，杰尔马改造的。」娜美比了个五，接着歪起头。「如果真是这样，我得跟蕾玖谈谈，这样的技术在女性市场一定很受欢迎。」

山治的眼睛也开始抽搐了。

「选项六：是被剑士先生揉翘的。」罗宾用手撑着下巴，撇了一眼山治的身后。

「 **罗宾酱！你在说什么！？** 」山治的脸涨得通红，女士们怎么会知道他跟绿藻…..

「选项七：是被我撞翘的。」一个低沉的声音在山治背后响起，接着一个很熟悉的形状崁进了山治的臀缝。

索隆从后面紧紧贴着山治，双手环上他的腰，把嘴凑到山治耳边，用所有人都听得到的音量说：「走吧，圈圈，提臀时间到了。」

索隆拦腰抱起已经石化的山治，头也不回的走了。

看着关上门的男生寝室，罗宾捂着嘴轻笑，娜美趴到桌上。「可恶，不是五…我的赚钱计划泡汤了。」


End file.
